


The Coming Storm

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Makeup Sex, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Chris have been seeing each other secretly for about four years.  But one night there is a confrontation leading to hurt feelings and an uncertain future.  Will Tom and Chris ever be able to truly be together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coming Storm

The fog rolled in, thick and white like a comforter around the trees. The night was dark, nearly pitch black. The full moon should have been providing light, but dark clouds had creeped in and blocked its luminescence. It was still and calm; too calm. Like the anticipation for a coming storm. A storm that would destroy the calm; wreck the balance of nature. A storm so violent it would make animals flee. Torrential down pours, like hot tears streaming from a sobbing face. Howling winds, crying out in a loneliness many have felt, but fear to speak of. A storm that would wash away all that had been established, all that anyone had ever known. Only the next morning could predict what had survived, what had changed, and what ultimately had died. Washed away, to never be salvaged again. Oh yes, a storm was coming. And it was coming soon.  
Inside the small cottage was a different story. Warm and comfortable, a feeling of safety that was nearly as electrical in the air as the lightning that was soon to strike. A couple lay together, intertwined forming a single unbreakable being; or so they thought. Not even these seemingly perfect lives would be safe from the rolling fog of doubt and hurt that was spreading tonight. Merciless and without prejudice. The taller one stirred, disoriented by the total darkness that seemed to encase him and his partner. The only light was streaks of electric blue from the alarm clock resting on the night stand. “2:30 AM” it stated, surrounded in the soft haze of its own light. The blonde cursed silently as his head processed what this meant. He hadn't gone home. He tried to slide his arms from under the leaner man. He grimaced as the other man stirred with a light groan; stretching and arching his back, allowing the blonde to slide his arms free. Their faces were nearly touching, but the utter blackness kept the couple from seeing each other. Outside it had begun to rain, drops beating in time on the rooftop. Other than that, it was complete silence till the leaner one whispered, “Chris?”  
“Yeah, baby?” Chris answered softly, pulling the covers off. He slowly got up and went over to his phone plugged in the wall.  
“Wh-where are you going?” the other asked, drowsy with sleep.  
“I need to call home, Tom. I’ll probably be leaving.”  
Tom groaned to himself, making sure Chris couldn't hear. He sat up and ran his hand through his thick black hair. Chris checked his phone and then typed in some numbers.  
“Hey honey…yeah sorry… oh you know how it is, just drinking with the guys and lost track of time… I know, I’m sorry for worrying you…yeah, I’ll be home in about an hour… just let me finish up…yeah bye.”  
“I guess you’re leaving then, darling?” Tom stated more than asked; barely concealing the sigh in his voice.  
“Mate, you know how it is with her. Three babies is a lot to deal with alone.” He leaned over Tom, giving a quick kiss. He paused for a second and then leaned in with more force. His mouth crafted warmly into Tom’s, who eventually gave in and let his tongue swipe across Chris’s bottom lip. Even in his exhausted state, Chris could still feel his member twitch back to life. The rain outside began to pick up, pounding into the windows and along the pavement. The trees swayed in the darkness, there leaves giving a slight tinkling sound. Chris parted from Tom’s sweet lips, a small sigh.  
“I gotta get ready, mate.”  
“Whatever,” Tom whispered, mostly to himself, but it was audible enough for Chris to hear.  
“What?” he said, taken aback. Lightning struck and a loud clap of thunder sounded throughout the valley that Tom’s cottage sat in. The light from the flash briefly illuminated their faces, Chris with a small frown, and Tom with a hurt in his eyes, previously hidden for at least four years.  
“I suppose you should get going then” he stated simply, hiding any emotion. Suddenly the power went out, causing the alarm clock, the last source of light left, to cut out and push the couple into total darkness. “Shit” tom hissed under his breath. “Well before you go, help me find some candles and a lighter.”  
“What is up with you tonight? You were so sweet when you went to bed; did you wake up on the wrong side or something?” Chris stumbled around the room looking for a candle and rammed his knee into a desk, “Fuck!” he howled.  
“You okay darling?” Tom inquired, his voice void of any true concern.  
“Yeah, fine.” He muttered. They searched around in the dark until Tom eventually found some candles in his bathroom, and Chris finding the lighter in the desk drawer. They stumbled around until they found each other, shakily lighting the candles. They placed the five candles around the room, slowly adding more and more light till the room was bathed in a dim glow. They could make out each other’s shapes, and facial expressions if they really tried.  
“I guess you should be going now” Tom prompted.  
“Ok, really, what the hell is wrong with you tonight?”  
“What? Nothing. You need to get home, so you should probably just go.”  
“Did I do something, Tom? Like really, when did you get a stick shoved up your butt?”  
Tom was silent for a second, moving toward the large figure in front of him. He grabbed Chris’s hand, playing with it while he thought about what to say. “Why can’t you ever just stay the night? Would it be that bad?”  
“Tom” Chris chuckled, “It’s not like I don’t want to. But I have a responsibility to my wife don’t you think?”  
“I don’t know Chris, I wouldn't know” Tom said coldly.  
“What? You knew how this was going to be when we started this.”  
“Oh did I? If I remember correctly, you were the one who seduced me.”  
“Yeah so? I didn't see you complaining when it happened.”  
“I guess not but I was stupid, you know? I thought- I thought” Tom couldn't finish the sentence, his voice hitching with emotion.  
“You thought what Tom? I would just leave my wife? I can’t do that!”  
“I loved you Chris!” a flash of lightning lit up the room, showing Tom’s face. The light reflected off his eyes, accentuating the tears that were building up in them.  
Chris paused for a second, considering what to say. He stepped forward, stroking Tom’s cheek with his large hand, “I love you Tom, more than I ever thought I could love someone, but-“  
Tom wrapped his long fingers around Chris’s hand, pulling it away from his face. “I was never with anyone else Chris. I never slept with anyone else during, well, whatever the hell this was.”  
“That was your choice Tom; I never asked you to do that” Chris said coldly. He knew Tom was upset, but he didn't like the personal attacks, and he wasn't sure how to handle this situation.  
“But I did it because I loved you; because I knew no one else would make me as happy as you. You were all I fucking needed Chris!” The rain was pouring hard now, the wind howling and rocking trees to their very core. The thunder began to sound often, with loud, sharp claps.  
“Well good for you Tom! But I have a fucking family; I can’t be like you!”  
“Oh fuck you Chris!” Tom shouted. Tears began to fall down his face, hot streams traveling across his smooth skin. “Just face it, even if you weren't married you would still hide our relationship. Because you’re ashamed of me.”  
“What?” Chris asked, his voice beginning to rise.  
“Heaven forbid the sex symbol Chris Hemsworth be gay! And for what? For a scrawny British actor?”  
“Shut your mouth Tom” Chris warned.  
“I know why you do this. You’re so concerned of what everyone will think of you. So concerned with pleasing the press, the fans. But what about the person that has been here for you? The person who loves you more than life itself?”  
“Please stop” Chris begged, his voice straining to remain calm, but another flash of lightening showed tears beginning to well in his eyes.  
“Is that why you keep her around Chris? Do you keep her around because she’s a good cover up to how you really feel? And what about those kids? Hell I fucking looked the other way when you decided to have twins while claiming to love me!”  
“Tom, I swear to God” Chris growled.  
“What? It’s cool, because I finally get it. I’m not fucking good enough am I? An attractive wife and a good career me more to Chris Hemsworth than true happiness. And you know why? Because your selfish and egotistical and a fucking coward!”  
“I said shut the fuck up!” and in a flash of lighting, Chris punched Tom square across the jaw. Tom fell to floor with a grunt. “Have you ever thought about taking responsibility for your own damn problems Tom? You knew how this was going to be in the beginning, and yet you still stayed. Are you just that fucking afraid of being alone? You know what I think? I think you’re too much of a pansy ass to accept that the world isn’t fucking perfect, and you’re gonna have to wake up one day and discover that you can’t get everything you wanted. So why don’t you hop down off your high horse and be a man for once?”  
“You son of a bitch,” Tom muttered as he stood up, almost matching Chris’s height. Swiftly, and without warning, he struck Chris in the face, giving him what would soon become a black eye. Chris fell back on the bed with a groan, holding his eye. He stood up again quickly, staring down at Tom.  
And they did this, for what seemed like ages. Time came to a stop and just like that it was only the two of them. They were un-phased by the storm, the wind, the growling thunder. Deaf and blind to anything that was occurring outside of their own little world they shared. A world that was rapidly crumbling as both desperately tried to comprehend what was going on. But all they could do was stand there looking at the other’s form, barely visible in the candle glow. Finally, Tom broke the silence, but only with a soft, repressed whisper. “I can’t do this anymore Chris. I love you, more than I should. And it is killing me having to live like this, knowing someone else is more important in your life. I won’t ask you to choose, but I know who it would be.”  
“Tom-“Chris choked out, unable to say much.  
“Just go, Please.” he nearly begged of the blonde man.  
Chris just stood still, frozen in disbelief. He didn’t want this, didn’t want to hurt Tom. But it was all so complicated. “Get the fuck out of my house!” Tom screamed, choking back sobs. Chris turned on his heels and stormed out of the room. He sped through the kitchen and slammed the back door so hard, it seemed as though the foundation of the whole cottage shook.  
Tom stood until he heard the door slam, trying to hold what last bit of strength he had. But then he crumbled to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. The tears poured, and his sounds even drowned out the massive thunder storm waging outside. The tears began to run out till his crying turned into desperate dry heaves. He eventually calmed down enough, taking in shallow high pitched breaths, sounding more like meek whines.  
He sat on the floor, unable to move. All he could do was study the flame of the candle in front of him. He had always liked watching fire. The way it danced around and flickered, looking like a little wisp of joy. Emitting sweet smells that filled the room, its own little island of warmth. But now, he couldn’t see any joy in it. The hot flame looked as though it were dying. Every flicker looked like it was being attacked by some unknown perpetrator, trying to steal its light. Every movement looked like it was trying desperately to stay lit, desperately trying to stay alive.  
Why did he do this to himself? Could Chris really be right; did he bring this on himself? Sure he knew Chris was married when it started, and in the beginning that was ok. It was just going to be fling; a little action during filming for Thor. But then things changed. Chris began to be gentler, Tom began using pet names; it became like an actual relationship. They stopped fucking and began making love. They began calling each other to cuddle, not just to have sex. Buying presents for birthdays, paying unnecessary compliments. Chris had been the first to say “I love you,” but Tom was the first to feel it. Chris had never tried to make Tom feel inferior to his wife, and often said he preferred being with Tom. Tom guessed this is why he stayed with Chris. Because he knew deep down, they were soul mates. They were meant to be together and deserved to be together. Tom thought he had been in love before, but he knew how wrong he had been once Chris had walked into his life.  
“And now he’s gone for good,” Tom whispered to himself. But maybe this was better, because seeing Chris with someone else was finally warring on Tom, ripping his heart apart. He sat alone, listening to the tempest that was waging outside. The thunder rang throughout the valley, low and ominous, shaking the entire cottage. Suddenly there was a pounding that rang in the small house, but it wasn’t from the thunder; it stirred Tom from his thoughts. He listened again and realized it was knocking at his door. His heart leapt in his throat as he flew to the door, dreading and hoping for what was on the other side. He opened the door slowly, and saw Chris standing.  
He leaned against the door frame with his large arms, blonde hair dripping, his t-shirt wet and slinging to his beautifully sculpted body. The rain poured behind him, loud and harsh.  
He stared at Tom with piercing blue eyes. They stood in silence until finally Chris said, “I choose you, mate.”  
Tom blinked, trying to comprehend, “Chris please, you’ll regret this tomorrow-“ his words were stopped by lips smashing into his own, a low guttural grown emitted from both men.  
“I would never regret anything with you Tom, except letting you walk out of my life. I love you.” And with that he picked the lean man up, Tom’s long legs wrapping around Chris’s waist. Chris rushed to the dimly lit bedroom with Tom, throwing him onto the bed. Tom propped himself up on his elbows, watching Chris remove his wet clothes quickly, till he stood naked and glistening from the rain, almost shining in the candle light glow. “You’re so perfect” Tom whispered.  
Chris jumped on the bed and straddled tom, holding his hands above his head. Chris leaned down and whispered in his ear, lips brushing on the earlobe, “No baby, you are.”  
Chris kissed along Tom’s jaw line, brushing his cheekbones with his eyelashes. He nipped down Tom’s neck leaving little love marks until he reached the base of Tom’s neck. Chris sucked hard and loud, causing Tom to moan uncontrollably, his cock springing to life. It began to strain against his boxers, causing him to shift under Chris. Chris smiled, knowing exactly what was going on. He grabbed the boxers and yanked them off Tom and threw them to the floor. He lay on top of Tom and kissed him. Tom responded by invading Chris’s mouth, exploring and conquering what he knew was finally his to claim. He captured Chris’s bottom lip, pulling and lightly chewing till it was puffy and swollen. Tom began to rotate his hips, causing their dicks to touch. They began to rock together, rubbing their members together, causing maddening, sweet, delicious friction. Tom continued to rock as his hand traveled down Chris’s chiseled back, cupping his perfect ass. Without warning, Tom grabbed Chris’s hips and flipped him over so now Chris was on bottom. “I always love it when you take control” Chris groaned, turned on by Tom’s aggressiveness.  
Tom attacked Chris’s chest, kissing and nipping, leaving little love marks. He went to one of Chris’s nipples, swirling and teasing, then delicately pulling, causing the Australian to throw his head back and moan in pleasure. Tom traveled further down, dragging his tongue roughly along all the lines Chris’s abs created. He placed kisses up Chris’s thighs, sending shivers up Chris’s spine. He lit the slit at the tip of Chris’s dick, causing it to twitch. “Oh god yes, please” Chris whined. Tom chuckled and launched his mouth around Chris’s cock, swallowing it entirely. “Holy fuck” Chris groaned. Tom began to bob his head up and down, deep throating Chris. He gently grazed his teeth along the underside of Chris’s massive dick, making Chris tingle in delight. Tom seductively swirled his tongue around the head, sliding and dancing around.  
“Sweet Jesus, ride me Tom” Chris begged, and Tom was more than eager to oblige. He drug his mouth off Chris with a lewd pop. He hovered over Chris, lining up his hole with Chris’s tip.  
“Ready darling?” Tom asked, already knowing the answer.  
“Do it baby” Chris responded. Tom lowered himself down. His hole stretched gloriously, Chris Hemsworth filling him up completely. It hurt, but felt so good. Chris felt Tom’s muscles clench around his cock, causing him to grab the sheets. Tom thrusted on Chris, and Chris matched his movements, rapidly moving his motions. They got into a rapid rough motion, Tom slamming himself on Chris, nearly bouncing. “Holy shit” Chris moaned. Tom grabbed his cock and pumped, so close to release. “Tom I’m close” “Me too darling”.  
“Cum with me Tom” and then was enough to send them both over the edge. Chris came in Tom with a deep groan, and Tom came all across Chris’s chest. Tom fell forward onto Chris, and slowly went to his side as they held each other. The room was silent, the storm outside slowing to a stop. All was peaceful again, and Tom knew it was a new beginning. He brushed his mouth over Chris’s lips. He buried his head in the crook of Chris’s neck and sighed deeply. He didn’t know what tomorrow held, but he knew he wouldn’t be alone. Not anymore.


End file.
